Told a little lie
by Emmalicious
Summary: Four years after being on Jurassic Park, we join Grace, now with a younger brother and sister. She lies to her mother to go on another adventure. But this time, onto Isla Sorna. Last two chapters are after the movie.
1. I got a letter

Chapter 1

I got my wish. A month after we got off the island, Alan proposed to mom.

A year after that, I had a little brother named Charlie. Three years after that, I now have a baby sister named Mary.

School was ok but not really great. First of all, most of the other kids bullied me since I was electrocuted by the fence four years ago, my leg doesn't really work like it used to, but I can still run, jump, and things like that, but it gives out easily.

I really only have four friends from my school and one from the neighborhood because most of the kids called me a liar that I was on an island full of dinosaurs and that I stabbed a T-Rex on the tongue.

Yes, John Hammond did make a deal with us to never tell anyone about the island, but Ian blabbed it.

I`m still in touch with Lex and Timmy, but we really only see each other on special occasions. So if you already couldn't tell, I`m twelve by now.

So, let the story begin!

It happened on a fairly normal Monday afternoon, with me playing at my friend`s house, Claire.

"Bye Claire! Thanks for having me over!" I said walking across the street to my house.

"Welcome!"

I walked back to my house and heard dad playing dinosaurs with Charlie.

"Actually Charlie, those are herbivores, they wouldn't be interested in fighting each other." I heard dad say.

"But these ones here are carnivores, and they really like fighting each other. They use their teeth and claws to rip each other`s throats out!"

"Alan, he`s three, let`s wait until he`s five." I heard mom say.

"Oh, right sorry Charlie."

I was about to open the gate and enter the backyard when I heard mom`s assistant say

"Ellie, it`s Tom again. He has to talk to you about the last chapter."

"Just tell him I`m not going to lose the Jack Horner quote. My editor thinks he`s a paleontologist."

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I said while opening the gate.

"Hey Grace, Hey babe, look who`s here!" Mom said in a baby talk to Mary.

She hands me Mary and kisses me on the head as Charlie runs over to me with two dinosaur toys.

"Gracie, Gracie, this is a herbivore and daddy`s the dinosaur man!"

I giggled and said playfully "Dinosaur man?"

"How was Claire?" Dad asked.

"She was good."

After a few hours, mom, dad, I and were at the table while Charlie and Mary were in bed.

"Hey, say my name. Is my name Alan? Is my name Alan? " I heard dad say to the parrot with a cracker in his hand.

"Dad, he`s never going to learn your name until _you_ learn his." I said while giggling.

Mom laughs while dad grins at me.

"So, how`s school been doing Grace?" Mom asked.

"Pretty good, we`re learning about Rome in Social Studies."

"That`s good."

We then heard Mary cry.

"Call of the wild one."

"I`ll get her. You two… catch up." I said walking to Mary`s room.

When I entered, she was bawling her eyes out.

I checked her diaper, didn't need to be changed. And she ate dinner half an hour ago, so I rocked her to sleep.

When she was fast asleep, I gently placed her back into her crib. I was about to open the door when I heard mom and dad talking. I placed my ear against the door.

"Ellie, all of our theories about raptor intelligence, we weren't even close."

"Tell me"

"Well, we did cranium scans of a fossil skull. We found what looks like a very sophisticated resonating chamber."

"So we were right, they had the ability to vocalize?"

"I`m convinced that`s the key to their social intelligence."

"Which explains why they could work together as a team."

"And coordinate their attacks so their prey wouldn't know what was going on."

"They could talk to each other."

"To a degree we never imagined, Ellie, they were smart; they were smarter than dolphins or whales. They were smarter than primates."

I held my breath in shock.

I carefully opened the door and walked out as casually as possible.

After an hour dad was heading out to give a speech and go to the dig site in Montana.

Mom and I were outside when she said to dad

"I just wanted to say, if you need help-."

"Sometimes you forget to ask." I finished for mom.

"So you can call me, anything anytime."

"Sure" dad said as he starts the car.

"You`re still the best, I mean that."

"The last breed of my kind"

They kissed goodbye and dad kissed me on the cheek. Then he left.

The next morning, I was playing dinosaurs with Charlie when mom answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alan"

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Alan, I don`t think-."

I looked up in worry.

"*sigh* ok, I trust you. Please come home safe."

"Love you, bye."

"Was that dad?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So, what did he say?"

"Well, he apparently agreed to go to Isla Sorna for a couple`s trip."

"Isla Sorna?" I asked in fear "you mean, Isla Sorna, the second island with the dinosaurs that Malcom went to?"

She nodded.

"This isn't a good idea."

"I know honey, but, if you being eight at the time survived, so can he."

"I know, I`m just scared."

"Me too"

Now, I don`t know what state of mind I was in but, I lied.

"Oh mom, I forgot to tell you, I got a letter from Tim and Lex saying that they want me to meet up with them again."

"Well, it is spring break for another five days. Can I see the letter?"

My face went blank.

"Letter, yeah it`s in my room."

I dashed into my room and took out a piece of paper and wrote a letter basically saying that they wanted me to visit.

I took the letter to mom and showed it to her.

"Well, I guess they did. Alright, I`ll take you to the airport later today. Can you just help me with the dishes?"

I smiled and nodded.

I was washing the dishes smiling when mom suddenly asked

"You still like him don`t you?"

"Huh?"

"Tim, you still like him."

"Well maybe I do."

She smiled.

"Well, of course, he did kiss me on the head on Christmas. You didn't tell dad did you?" I said.

"No I`m only telling him when you get your first kiss."

"Mom, you know I`m only aloud to have it when I`m sixteen. Or you and dad will knock his lights out."

"No, if you get your first kiss when you`re sixteen, Alan will _still_ land punches."

We giggled.

"And who knows, maybe I`ve loosened up and would let you have your first kiss before your sixteen."

I looked up and stared.

"Just make sure it`s someone you know well, like Tim."

"Mom!"

We laughed.

"What are you and mommy talking about Gracie?" asked Charlie.

"Kissing stuff"

"Ewwwwwwww!"

Mom and I laughed.

After a few hours, we went to the airport. Mom bought me a ticket for New York and put my hair up into a bun.

"Alright, just make sure it`s two days."

I nodded.

"Gracie, where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Just to see some old friends"

" _Flight 16 boarding in fifteen minutes."_ We heard a voice on the intercom say.

"Well, I guess that`s me."

"I`m going to miss you"

"Me too"

She kissed me on the head.

"Bye Charlie." I hugged him.

"Bye Gracie"

"Bye, bye Mary" I kissed her on the cheek.

"I`ll see you in two days!" I waved to them.

"Bye!" They shouted.

I walked onto the plane for Montana knowing that I had to pay mom back for the ticket I just wasted and sat in a window seat next to a couple.

"Please only be two days." I whispered to myself.


	2. I kind of snuck on the plane

Chapter 2

When the plane landed, I ran off and collected my bag.

So long story short, I went on a tour bus to the dig site, asked one of the diggers where dad went, when they answered I went to the plane.

When I got to the plane, I thought

"Please be the right one."

I then heard dad and other voices!

"Yep it is!" I said and quickly ran in.

I found a small closet in the back and hid. Thank Lord that all of the bags were in there! In other words, no one was going to open it and put something in the back. And if they did, I could hide in between two boxes I found.

After an hour when the plane started, I heard dad say to someone

"Even with what I pay you, couldn't you afford a better bag?"

"No way, this one`s lucky. A couple of years ago, some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. And this big updraft came and swept me right against the side. Wham!"

"That does sound lucky" I thought.

"It was the strap that saved my life, got hooked on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse Darwinism: Survival of the most idiotic."

I giggled quietly. I then dozed off quickly from the jet lag.

"No! I told you I wanted to circle first, see the whole island." said a voice that woke me up.

"What do you mean? You can`t land!" I heard dad say.

"Hold on, I can explain-."

"You cannot land!"

"It`ll be okay." I heard a woman say.

"Don't worry please."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Please just sit down!"

Then, silence.

At the worst time ever, I sneezed!

"What was that?" said a man.

I thought "Please let it be the guy that dad was talking to so if they find me they won`t kill me."

I saw the handle jiggling!

It opened and saw a man in his mid-twenties.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Who are you?" asked a man in an angry voice with glasses.

"I`m Grace" I said walking out of the closet.

"Grace-."

When I walked out, I saw dad on the ground knocked out!

"Ok, who`s the smart a-?!"

"Grace"

I turned around.

"Why-why are you here?" asked the guy who found me (Billy).

"I wanted to come for the ride"

"Look, you don`t know what you`re getting into-." said a guy in the cockpit.

"No, _you_ don`t know what you`re getting into."

"Why did you really come here?" asked the woman.

"Well, I didn't want my dad to go alone. I`m Dr. Grant`s daughter."

They stared at me.

I smiled and said "Ha, I knew you wouldn`t expect that. Now, why are _you_ on the island?"

"Well, we wanted to- go on a vacation." Said the lady who I found out was Mrs. Kirby.

"Wow, you two must be really dumb, or want a desperate death wish." I mumbled.

Somehow, the guy with glasses heard me. He only just glared at me, not daring to touch me.

After a little bit, everyone but I and Billy went outside when dad woke up!

"Dad, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I`m ok Grace. Wait Grace?! How did you-?"

"I kind of snuck on the plane"

"How did you-?"

"I lied to mom."

He asked "Please tell me we didn't land."

"BEN?!" we heard Mrs. Kirby shout.

"I think they`re looking for someone." Billy said.

We went out.

"Dr. Grant, are you alright? Why did your daughter-?" asked Mr. Kirby.

"Don`t ask" I interrupted.

"Who hit me?"

"That would be Cooper." He pointed to a man running into the bushes.

"What are they doing?"

"They`re setting up a perimeter making sure this place is safe." Mr. Kirby said.

"Yep they`re stupid." I thought.

"On this island there is no such thing as safe; we need to get back on that plane!"

"ERIC?! BEN?!" Mrs. Kirby shouted with the megaphone.

"Will you tell your wife to stop shouting?! That is a bad idea!" I said irritated.

"Ben?!"

"Amanda, Grace says that`s a bad idea!"

"What?!"

"She says it`s a bad idea!"

"What`s a bad idea?!"

We heard a roar!

"What was that?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"That`s sound like a Tyrannosaurs." Billy says.

"No, it sounds bigger." Dad said.

We then heard gunshots!


	3. Dinosaur soccer

Chapter 3

"We have to leave! We have to leave now!" said Mr. Udesky who was running out of the forest.

"What`s going on?" asked Mr. Kirby.

"Get on the plane!"

"What about the other guy?" I ask.

"Cooper`s a professional, he can handle himself."

We heard more gunshots.

"Get on the plane hurry!"

We run inside and strap ourselves to the seats.

"It`s alright" Mr. Kirby says trying to comfort Mrs. Kirby.

"Paul, we can`t-."

"It`s ok, we`ll just circle the island."

I looked at the window in the cockpit and saw Cooper waving his hand telling us to stop!

"What are you doing?!" I shout.

"That`s Cooper!" dad points.

When we were approaching him, dad says

"Grace, close your eyes."

"Dad, I`ve-"

"Just close them!"

I covered my eyes.

I heard an alarm going off!

"Fuel cut off!" Udesky yells.

"We`re going down!" yells another man in the front.

Dad grabbed my arm while we crashed into a few trees losing a wing, then another until we finally stop.

"You ok?" Mr. Kirby asked his wife.

I looked around.

"Are we even alive?" I asked.

"We`re ok up here." shouted someone from the front.

"Everyone just stay put, San Juan approach Mayday!"

"Who has a satellite phone?"

"I do, I got it right here." Mr. Kirby said handing him the phone.

"I`m not getting anything, the radio`s gone."

"Well isn't that good?" I thought.

Dad opened the door, looked out, shut the door, and said

"We haven't landed yet."

I rolled my eyes when we felt the plane shake!

"What was that?" Mr. Kirby asked.

Then out of nowhere, Mrs. Kirby starts freaking out!

We looked and saw nothing there.

Then we felt the plane shaking again with the nose diving forward!

"Hold onto something!" I shouted.

The nose then gets yanked off! The men scream while Udesky unbuckles himself and crawls to us, but unfortunately for the other guy, his legs were trapped by the dinosaur`s jaws, shaken a few times, then dropped and stepped on. The dinosaur`s eyes darted back to us as we fearfully backed up to the very back. But with the weight unbalanced, we fell to the ground screaming.

Shortly after we landed, we felt the plane rolling around! I covered my face.

When it stopped rolling, Mrs. Kirby took one look at the dinosaur and dashed out of the plane.

"Amanda!" Mr. Kirby shouted.

Dad ran out of the plane to get Mrs. Kirby!

"Dad no!" I shouted, only after this, I realized it sounded really self-centered.

He grabs her by the arm and drags her back to the plane.

When they got back in, the dinosaur was pressing down on the plane! I covered my face once again and felt glass poking me.

Everything stopped for a moment until the dinosaur`s nose breaks through the plane separating us from the exit and dad.

Mrs. Kirby was the first to crawl out, than Billy, then me, but I couldn't move! I turned around and saw my feet stuck under a seat! I looked up and saw the dinosaur landing its jaws poking at the plane trying to get me!

I suddenly felt someone grab my arms tugging at me! I whipped my head around and saw Billy. I felt my legs were free and quickly crawled out. Then Mr. Kirby and Mr. Udesky crawled out.

When we were all out, dad grabbed my arm and said "Follow me!" We than ran into some dense trees. "This way!" he shouts changing direction!

The sudden direction makes my bad leg give out and make me fall! I pushed myself up with dad helping me.

"In here!" He shouts still clenching my arm as we run into more trees that the dinosaur can`t go further in.

We run a little more before stopping to catch our breath.

"I think we lost him" I said.

Dad pushes away some tall grass as we are confronted by a carcass of an animal!

"It`s ok, it`s dead."

Then, a T-Rex pops its head out from behind the carcass!

"Nobody, move, a muscle."

We all stood still until it roars with everyone running!

I said quickly "Why did we have to get stuck with a bunch of idiots?"

We than ran.

I ran behind everyone with dad running behind me.

When all of us stopped running and hid behind trees with the T-Rex and other dinosaur fighting, I realized dad wasn't with us! I turned around and saw him between two fallen tree trunks!

"DAD!" I shouted and started running until something grabbed my arm!

I turned around and saw Billy, I calmed down.

Thankfully, dad crawled out of the trunks just in time.

He grabbed my hand and all of ran when the T-Rex dropped dead.


	4. The eggs

Chapter 4

Mr. Kirby staggers into a tree after dad punched him.

"No, no, no! Please, stop, please." Mrs. Kirby says.

"It`s time you do some explaining Mr. Kirby." Dad says.

Mr. Kirby handed dad a picture of a boy around my age assuming it`s their son.

"We called everyone, we did everything we could, no one would help us. The Costa Rican government said this was a no fly zone. The U.S Embassy, that`s _our_ U.S Embassy, told us to except the inevitable. Can you believe that?!"

"You let a 12 year old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked.

"No!"

"He wasn't alone he was with a friend." Mrs. Kirby explained.

"Alright so why me?" Dad asked.

"He said we needed someone who`s been on the island before." Mr. Kirby said pointing to Udesky.

"Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap someone."

"I have never been on this island."

"Sure you have, you wrote that book."

"That was Isla Nublar; this is Isla Sorna, Site B." Billy said.

"You mean they`re two islands with dinosaurs on them?" Udesky asked.

"Yep" I said.

"How long have they been missing?" Dad asked.

"Eight weeks"

Dad rolled his eyes and turned his head to Billy and me.

"Billy, Grace. We go back to the plane, salvage whatever we can, then we make for the coast-."

"Dr. Grant, we`re not leaving this island without our son" Mr. Kirby interrupted.

"Then you can go look for him, or you can stick with us, as long as you don`t hold us up either way, you probably won`t get off this island alive." Dad said grinning at them.

We then left.

When we found the plane, the Kirby`s were doing things I could care less about, Billy was taking pictures, Mr. Udesky was rummaging through the plane. And dad was looking around to find something.

I soon found my bag. I opened it and saw most of my things still in there, a few clothes, some hair ribbons, my mirror, some snacks, and my stuffed elephant. Yes I`m 12 and still sleep with a stuffed animal.

I looked in the mirror. I had deep cuts on my cheek, forehead, and the side of my head. My hair was a mess; I guess my hairbrush fell out.

My bun was also falling out so I tried my best to fix it.

When I was done fixing my bun, I heard dad talking to Billy.

"How would you classify it Billy?"

"Well, it`s a super predator."

"Yep"

"Suchiminus. That snout."

"No, think bigger."

"Baryonyx?"

"Not with that sail" I said.

"Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

"I don`t remember that being on Ingen`s list." I said.

"That`s because it wasn't on their list, and that makes me wonder what else they`re up to." Dad said looking at Mr. Kirby struggling to put a backpack on.

"So, Mr. Kirby tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at 25 or 30,000?" Billy asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thirty thousand feet, we were pretty close to the top."

"You were about 1,000 above it."

"No, no that`s a common mistake."

"Mr. Kirby, there`s no such this as Kirby Enterprises is there?" Dad asked.

"I literally have no idea what the heck they`re talking about" I thought.

"It`s Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, plus stands for bathroom fixtures, we`re in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma."

"So I don`t suppose that check you wrote us is any good?" Dad asked.

"I will pay you matter what." He said trying his best to defend himself.

"This is good. This is good, here we are in the worst place in the world and we`re not being paid for it." Dad said as we were walking away.

"Now wait a minute, I`ll make this up to you, if you ever have to do a bathroom or a kitchen-."

"Eric!" Mrs. Kirby shouted after we walked for a few minutes.

I wanted to yell "shut up" but I just said.

"Quiet"

"Would you stop that? Dr. Grant says this is a very dangerous territory." Mr. Kirby said.

"Maybe we should split up or something, we could cover more ground."

I rolled my eyes and thought "Yep, these people would already be dead."

"Grace says that`s a bad idea."

"Dr. Grant says, Grace says" Mrs. Kirby repeated.

"What`s good about hiring experts if we aren't going to take they`re advice?"

"Yeah except they aren't looking for Eric they`re looking for the coast"

"Ok go ahead and scream, then when that Trycyclopots shows up don`t come crying to me."

"Don`t worry about that" She mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"Never mind"

"What did you say?" Then they started bickering again.

"If we split up, I`m going with you guys." Udesky says.

"Smart choice" I said to myself.

"I see something." I said pointing to a tree with something red and white.

We walked towards it and saw a parachute!

"Eric!" Mrs. Kirby shouted.

"Mrs. Kirby" Dad said.

"Eric!"

"Mrs. Kirby, the chances are remote they`re still in the vicinity."

Mr. Kirby picked up a life vest he found in the bushes.

"Young-adult" Mrs. Kirby read hugging it.

I looked around shortly and found what looked like a camera!

"Hey guys I found something!" I said.

"That`s my camera." Mrs. Kirby said taking it away.

"Wait, the battery`s dead."

"I got an idea." Mr. Udesky said taking the batteries out of his flashlight and putting them into the camera.

The screen came on with a kid playing Frisbee.

When the screen went black, Mr. Kirby said

"He`s alive, I know he is!"

"Can you fly one of those?" Dad asks Billy.

"Maybe, as long as the sail`s not torn."

"Well let`s take it. If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention."

We started taking it down when I saw a skeleton swinging down to Mrs. Kirby!

"Mrs. Kirby, look out!" I shouted.

But she was too late. She screamed bloody murder and got caught so that made her scream more!

When she was untangled, she ran off screaming.

"Go after her Mr. Kirby." Dad said.

"Amanda, Amanda wait!"

While I was helping Billy put the parachute in his backpack, we heard Mr. Kirby shout

"Dr. Grant, you should look at this!"

We walked to where they were.

Dad walked ahead of us and was still like a statue.

"Dad?" I asked as I was next to him.

"What`s wrong? You look like me when I found the e-." I turned my head and saw nests full of eggs!

"Raptors" He says as he looks at me, takes my hand, and starts walking quickly with everyone else.

"We`re going to find him, you listening to me? We`re going to find him, the kid`s got resources, remember the time we tried to ground him?"

"Where`s Billy?" Dad asked interrupting Mr. Kirby.

I dashed back to the nests but dad grabbed my arm and had me stay behind.

Soon, he came back with Billy.


	5. The mowhawk raptor!

Chapter 5

After walking for most likely hours, we stumbled upon a compound.

"I bet Eric`s in there, don`t you think? I bet my bottom dollar." Mr. Kirby said with him and Mrs. Kirby walking faster towards it.

When we entered the compound, Mr. Kirby suddenly shouted "Eric!" making me jump.

"Paul! Don`t." said Mrs. Kirby scolding him.

We soon walked near some vending machines.

"Who`s got change? It only takes quarters." Mr. Kirby said.

"Because we have money in our pockets after everything that happened" I thought.

"I got, like a buck ten-."

Then Billy kicks the glass on the second one and took out multiple things.

While we were walking away, I turned my head and saw Mr. Kirby kick the glass but didn't shatter. I giggled quietly.

When we entered the main lab, we saw multiple broken incubators with glass and egg shells on the ground.

"Is this how you make dinosaurs?" Mrs. Kirby asked.

"No, this is how you play God." I answered.

I walked near some specimen tubes containing many things, nothing really interested me.

When I got to the last one, there was a Mohawk raptor in it!

I stepped a bit closer being curios. I the suddenly saw its eye twitched!

I quickly backed up, than the raptor lunged at me!

I screamed loudly but thankfully it was stuck in the middle of two tubes.

"Grace!" Dad shouted taking my hand and running.

We were soon in a fork of paths.

"This way, this way!" Mr. Kirby shouted at us.

We tried opening the gate, it was locked!

"Come on this way!" Mr. Udesky shouted at us.

Billy suddenly grabbed my arm and shouted "Go, go!" pulling me into one of the cages.

When we were trying to close one of the doors, the raptor pushes it onto us, trapping us in the corner of the cage.

"Hey, hey over here!" Dad, Mr. Kirby, Mr. Udesky, and Mrs. Kirby shouted trying to get its attention.

Billy and I were trying our best to push the door out, but then, the raptor looks up and sees the gap above us!

If I didn't shed one tear, then I don`t know what`s normal.

It started climbing when I shouted "Push!"

Billy and I pushed the door trapping the raptor on the outside then we ran.

"Head to the herd!" Dad shouted when we were out of the compound.

We were running through the herd as I could barely see anyone besides Billy who was ahead of me. I then tripped while trying to look for everyone!

I pulled myself up and kept running. I saw up a head Billy looking everywhere for his bag like if it was his child. I then saw it!

"Why does he care so much about that stupid bag?!" I thought while picking it up.

"Head for the trees!" I heard dad shout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Kirby!"

"Dr. Grant?!"

"Is Grace with you?"

He shook his head.

"Oh s-."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was the last one out of the herd since I didn't see anyone else. I then hid in some plants seeing the raptors communicating.

"What are you saying? What are you looking for?" I whispered.

I looked away from the raptors to catch my breath, but when I looked up I saw a raptor right in my face and growled!

I screamed bloody murder and backed up.

I turned around and to the sides to run away, but I was cornered!

My mind jumped to mom and dad, and Mary, Charlie, Lex, and Timmy. I would have died that day, until; a few cans of gas were thrown! I covered my mouth while coughing trying not to inhale the smoke.

The raptors ran away in fear giving Eric the chance to grab my arm and pulled me away.

He led me to a water truck and opened the hatch and jumped in.

"Thanks, thanks Eric." I said catching my breath.

"You know who I am?" he asked looking at me.

"Yep, your parents are here looking for you."

"Together?"

"Yep"

"That`s not good, they don`t do so well together."

"You would be surprised what people can do when they`re together."

He stares at me for a little bit and asks

"You`re Grace Grant?"

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your parents invited my dad and me for the ride."

He gave me some food when he said

"I read both of your dad`s books, I like the first one better, before he was on the island. He liked dinosaurs back then."

"Well they hadn't tried to eat him yet."

"When Ingen cleared out the left a lot of stuff behind."

"Any weapons?"

"No, and I just used the last of the gas grenades."

"And I thank you for that." I said picking up a jar of liquid.

"Be careful with that. T-Rex. It scares the smaller ones but attracts one really big one."

"This is T-Rex pee?" He nodded. "How did you get it?"

"You don`t want to know."

"Ew" I placed it back on the shelf.

"Desert?" He asked throwing me a candy bar.

"Sure"

I was beginning to eat it, when I asked

"Eric, how did you survive eight weeks on this island?"

He pauses "Is that all it`s been?"

I nodded.

There was awkward pause.

I suddenly asked "Have you read Malcolm`s book?" He nodded.

"So?"

"I don`t know, it was kind of preachy. And too much chaos, everything`s chaos. It seemed like the guy was kind of high on himself."

I smiled and said "Believe me, you have no idea."

We then heard squawking.

"Listen, Compys!" Eric shouted as he closed the opening to the water truck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Hi Ellie!"

"Hi Lex, how`s Grace?"

"Grace?"

"Yeah, she was visiting you remember?"

"She-she didn't come."

"She got on that plane, I don`t understand, you sent her a letter for her to come and visit her."

"We-we didn't send her a letter."

At that moment, Ellie dropped the phone that fell onto the hard ground making Charlie jump and Mary cry.

"Ellie? Ellie?" Lex asked on the phone.

She picked up the phone and hung up.

"Mommy, is Gracie in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, yes she is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Its a birdcage!

Chapter 6

Eric opened the hatch to the water truck and looked around while I put a few things in my bag. I found some binoculars and expecting that we weren't coming back, I put them in.

When he said the coast was clear, we got out.

We walked for a little bit until I saw something, I took out the binoculars and looked through them. I saw a boat!

"Yep, there`s a boat alongside the bank, it looks in good shape."

"Rescue boat?" Eric asked full of hope.

"No, just something left behind, but it floats, so I guess."

We started walking again when Eric pulled a raptor claw out of his bag.

"Know what this is?"

"That`s a raptor claw, my dad had one, a fossil."

"Mine`s new"

"How much of the island have you explored?"

"I stayed pretty close to the compound, figured if anyone was looking for me they`d start there."

"We have to get to the coast, that was my dad`s plan."

"Are you sure? The closer you get to the water, the bigger they get."

"Well, if we can find our way down into the canyon, we could follow the river out to the coast; we have to find your parents and my dad first."

"Then what?"

"One step at a time I guess."

"Listen" we stopped suddenly.

"What?" we heard a slight ringing.

"That`s my dad`s satellite phone!" He started running.

"How do you know?" I asked running after him.

"Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, in Westgate! Mom! Dad! Mom!"

We kept running until we saw a fence with Dad and everyone else on the other side!

"Eric!"

"Mom, dad!"

"Eric!"

"Hi dad" I said casually walking.

He hugged me and kissed me on my head.

I didn't bother to wipe it off.

"Am I glad to see you" Billy says as he shakes my hand.

"Hey you got my bag"

"Yeah, you`re right, it is lucky."

"Want me to carry it?"

"We have to find a gap here" I looked up "Maybe we can- rats." I said seeing the spikes on the top.

"How did you know we were here?" Mr. Kirby asked Eric.

"The phone, that stupid jingle from the store."

"My phone?"

"Yeah your satellite phone"

"Where is it?" Mrs. Kirby asked.

"I don`t have it"

"When did you use it last?"

"On the plane, I got a call and-."

"What? What?" Mrs. Kirby begged.

"I loaned it to Nash, he must have had it when he-."

We heard the jingle come from behind us. Eric and I turned around and saw the Spinosaurus looking at us.

"Run" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

We all sprinted away. Soon, Eric and I found a hole in the fence and jumped through it. We ran some more and stopped when we thought we were safe. But, of course, we weren't. It ran through the fence and broke it like a piece of paper! From all the running, my bad leg was giving up, but I fought it and kept running.

We ran into a small building and closed the steel door as Mr. Kirby, Billy, and dad lock the door just in time before it could come crashing into us.

After banging on the door a few times, it gives up and leaves.

"I was so worried about you." Dad says as he hugs me tightly.

"I was worried about _you_." I said.

We walk to some windows when Billy asks

"Grace, you want to give me the bag?"

"It`s ok Billy I got it."

"Please give me the bag."

I turned around and stared at him.

"it`s not safe"

Dad then yanks the bag off of me and unzips it. They`re were raptor eggs inside!

"Raptor eggs, did you steal raptor eggs?"

The look of guilt on Billy`s face explained it.

"Now it all makes sense"

"I swear, if I`d known that Grace would end up with them, I took them on an impulse. I thought they`d be worth a fortune, enough to fund the dig site for another ten years."

Dad and I shake our heads.

"You have to believe me it was a stupid decision but I did it with the best intentions"

"The best intentions, some of the worst things imaginable are done with the best intentions. Billy, as far as I`m concerned, you`re no better than the people who built this place."

"Dad," I said.

He ignores me and walks to the broken window hanging the bag over the edge. After thinking, he pulls his arm back in.

"What are you doing? Those things are after us because we have them." Mr. Kirby says.

"If I drop them in the river, they`ll still be after us."

"What they catch us with them?"

"What if the catch us without them?" I asked.

"There`s a boat at the bottom, just downriver. We can try to make it to the coast at least." Dad says as everyone walks down.

Billy looks at me going to say something, but I just shook my head and walked down.

We pause at a landing where there are multiple walkways. Dad walks over to one but falls, but just in time Mr. Kirby caught him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"We walk over to another one, dad steps on it making it squeak.

"Let`s do this one at a time." He says.

We`re on the edge of our seats when he walks, but are relieved when he shouts

"Okay, come on over! One at a time!"

Mrs. Kirby decided to go over next; she turns to Eric and says

"Okay Eric, I`m just going to leave for a minute, and you`re going to be right behind me."

"Mom, I`ve been in a water truck for eight weeks, I think I can manage without you for 2 minutes."

"All right, we`re all together now." She says as she walks away.

Later, we heard her shout

"Ok, Eric!"

I could see that Mr. Kirby was scared to have Eric go by himself, so I said

"I`ll go with him, I know my dad said one at a time, but I think a bridge should hold two twelve year olds."

"Alright, thanks Grace." Mr. Kirby said.

"Grace," I heard Billy said, but I ignored him and went with Eric.

We were halfway on the bridge, when we felt the railing shake!

"Mom?" Eric asked skeptically.

I could barely see anything, but I could easily see it was a pterodactyl!

"Run!" I said as we then ran and screamed.

"Eric! Grace!" We heard everyone scream.

I took a quick glance behind me and saw it not even a foot behind us!

I pushed Eric down and let it take me.

When it raised me in the air, I felt its claws digging into my skin on my shoulders as I screamed

"DAD!"

I could barely hear him and Billy shout "Grace!"

When the pterodactyl finally dropped me, I was right in front of six eight baby pterodactyls! I knew their mother brought me there to be their lunch. I grabbed a nearby skull and threw it at one of them, I than got up and tried my best to run away. But I reached the edge of the cliff where there was nowhere else to run! To make matters worse, my bad leg gave out and I collapsed, the babies than pecked at me. I screamed in agony.

"Grace!" I heard someone shout.

I turned my head and saw Billy!

"Jump!"

I jumped off and clung onto him.

We looked up and saw the pterodactyls chasing us! One was above the parachute pecking the sail!

"Grace, you`re going to have to let go" He said.

I nodded and said

"Stay safe!"

He nodded. I then let go and fell into the river.

I tried my best to swim to shore and could barely pull myself up when I saw Billy`s parachute caught on a rock with the pterodactyls flying around him!

"GRACE!"

I turned my head and saw dad with everyone else!

"He`s up there!" I shouted pointing to him.

"Get her out of here!" Dad shouted as he and Mr. Kirby ran to Billy.

Mrs. Kirby and Eric helped me up and helped me walk.

"What about Billy?!" I shouted.

They ignored me and made our way to the door and helped me pushed it open then closed it.

We were on the boat when we saw Mr. Kirby and dad swim underneath a gate!

When they got on the boat I hugged dad.

"Where`s Billy?" I asked.

"Grace,"

"No, no."

"I`m sorry."

I fell on my knees and started crying.

Dad knelt beside me and hugged me tightly.

It was all my fault.


	7. We're alive!

Chapter 7

I was sitting on a bench crying my eyes out believing the death of Billy was my fault.

"Grace, I promise I`ll get you out of here" Dad said trying to comfort me.

"It`s all my fault" I said

"What?"

"It`s all my fault that Billy`s dead."

"Grace, no it isn't." He said while hugging me.

"Yes it is"

"Grace, there`s nothing you could have done"

"Dr. Grant, Grace?" We looked up and saw Eric.

"Hey Eric, how are you doing?"

"I`m sorry about Billy" He said sitting across from us.

"You know what the last thing I said to him? I said "You`re as bad as the people who built this place," which wasn't true at all. Billy was just young, that`s all." He paused for a second "I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys. There are the ones that want to be astronomers, and those who want to be astronauts. The astronomer, or the paleontologists, gets to study these things from a place of complete safety."

"But you never get to go into space."

"Exactly, it`s the difference between imaging and seeing. To be able to touch them, and that`s- that`s all Billy wanted."

"Dad" I said as I saw something.

Looking up, we saw herds of Parasaurolohus, Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurs grazing together.

"You know something Dr. Grant, Billy was right." Eric said.

After a few hours, it was night. I calmed down a little bit after the silence. Then suddenly Mr. Kirby stopped the boat.

"Listen"

We listened for a moment when we heard the satellite phone! We turned the corner and saw a bunch of Spinosaurus poop!

"Wow, those are big piles of-." I thought before dad interrupted me.

"Find it before it stops!"

Mr. and Mrs. Kirby and dad got off the boat to search through the poop while Eric and I stayed on.

Mr. Kirby soon found it.

Eric and I then saw another dinosaur come out!

"Look out!" We shouted.

They stood still, hoping to lose it.

It sniffed them and walked away.

They got back on the boat when it was starting to rain.

"Turn off the power; you may have enough the juice for one call. Whatever you do, don`t call the U.S Embassy they won`t do anything." Mr. Kirby said to dad.

"Hey guys! Come here, look at this!" Eric called at the back of the boat.

They came over and Eric points to the water.

"Bonitos" dad said.

"Something must have spooked them"

"Get the engine going, Mr. Kirby" dad ordered.

"Open the throttle"

"Pick up, pick up" Dad says hoping that using the only call was worth it."

"Ellie?"

" _Hello?"_ I heard on the phone

"Charlie, Charlie!"

" _Hello?"_ Charlie repeats.

"Charlie, take the phone to mommy now! Take the phone to mommy, it`s daddy!"

" _Okay_ "

"Charlie, are you taking the phone to mom?" dad asked.

He looked at me and handed me the phone.

"Charlie?" I asked.

" _Gracie_?"

"Yes it`s-." I was interrupted by the boat bumped forward while dad and I fall making me drop the phone!

The Spinosaurus pops out of the water! Dad helps me up and pulls me into the cage with everyone else running in besides Mr. Kirby who closes the door!

We`re tossed around in the cage with it nudging it. I hold onto dad for dear life.

It latches onto the cage`s sides and start pulling. It pulls the cage loose making the boat sway viciously!

"Look in the boxes, find a weapon!" Dad says as we heard the phone!

"Where`s the phone?!"

"There!" I pointed.

"Get it!"

I stuck my arm out of the cage and grabbed the phone.

"Mom, mom, listen to me!" I shouted.

"Grace, are you on a cell phone? I can`t hear you."

"The river! Site B! The River!" I shouted going under water making the phone slip out of my hand.

We soon crash onto the hard, bottom of the river. I try my best to swim to the surface to get air, but when my head popped out of the water, I saw the Spinosaurus!

I quickly dived back in the water as it`s hand comes in and grabs onto my legs while I screamed!

I could see the fear in dad`s eyes as he clenches my arms trying to pull me back down.

"Hey! Hey-y-y!" I heard Mr. Kirby shout trying to get its attention.

It lets go of my legs and makes it way to Mr. Kirby as dad hugs me tightly, refusing to let go.

Dad climbs out of the cage then lifts me up. I jumped into the water and look back seeing Eric and Mrs. Kirby swimming behind me as dad jumps in.

I swim to shore with Mrs. Kirby and Eric behind me. I looked around fearfully not seeing dad in site. I soon saw him pop his head out of the water with something in his hand.

I saw dad fire a flare at the Spinosaurus! It turns its head and looks at dad. He fires another flare but this time at the ground making it light on fire!

He swims to us and I help him up.

"Dad!" Eric shouted running into the water, Mrs. Kirby pulls him back.

I look around, he`s nowhere to be seen.

"Paul!"

"Dad!"

"Paul you jerk! You can`t leave me like this!"

"I`m not going anywhere" We heard Mr. Kirby say.

We turned our heads as Mrs. Kirby and Eric rushed to him.

We walked to a few trees and rested drying our clothes.

I got lucky from the Spinosaurus grabbing onto my legs, only a few deep cuts and bruises.

I was staring into space until Eric said

"The ocean!"

I immediately stood up and ran after him.

We were in a clearing when raptors closed off the paths! We huddled together with dad`s arm in front of me.

"They want the eggs, otherwise we`d be dead already." Dad said.

The leader walked towards us with the others behind her.

"Get down, she`s challenging us"

We slowly crouch down on our knees.

I didn't look up being too fearful, but I could tell the leader was sniffing at me.

"She thinks you stole the eggs" Dad said full of fear.

I stopped breathing and shivered in fear but thought

"It`s because I`m a girl isn't it?"

"Give me the eggs" I said.

Dad hands me the two eggs from the bag, I carefully put them on the ground and slide them far away from me as possible.

I soon heard a noise that sounded like a different type of Raptor!

I turned my head to dad and saw him blowing into something.

The raptors look at each other in confusion.

"No, no. Call for help." Mr. Kirby said.

Dad makes a different noise from the whistle, I guess.

They soon heard something that made them look up.

While the others ran away, the leader slowly took one of the eggs then ran with another taking the other one.

I sighed in relief.

"Mom is going to kill me" I said.

"No she won`t, she`ll be proud of you." Dad said reassuringly.

"No she-."

I said before hearing the sound again.

"It`s a helicopter!" Mr. Kirby says running towards the sound with Eric and Mrs. Kirby.

Dad helped me up and held my hand as we walked to the helicopter.

We made it to what we thought where the helicopter was, but we saw a man in a suit with a megaphone.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Alan Grant?"

"Stop! That is a very bad idea!" Mr. and Mrs. Kirby shout running towards the man.

They stop in their tracts when vehicles emerge from the water and we could see Marine ships in the distance!

"Wow, you have to thank her now; she sent the Navy and the Marines!" Eric said.

"God Bless you Ellie" Dad said as he looks down at me and smiles.

We walked into one of the helicopters.

"Dr. Grant, is this man with you?" One of the pilots asked.

"What?"

We turned our heads and saw Billy on a stretcher!

We walked over to him.

"Hey, you two made it"

We smiled.

"I rescued you hat" he said holding up dad`s hat.

I giggled.

Dad took it and smiled.

"Dr. Grant, we have to go"

I rolled my eyes.

We sat down next to each other.

He held my hand and squeezed it.

"What is that?" We heard one of the pilots ask.

"Dr. Grant, look!" Eric said overjoyed "where do think they`re going?"

"I don`t know, maybe looking for a nesting ground. It`s a new world for them."

"I dare them to go to Enid, Oklahoma." Mrs. Kirby said.

"Let`s go home" Mr. Kirby said turning to his wife.

I fell asleep on dad`s shoulder.


	8. We're home

Chapter 8

After the helicopter landed, we were taken to the hospital.

I didn't have anything serious, thankfully.

I just had a few gashes stitched up, and I only had cuts and bruises.

When we got home, Charlie rushed out of the house.

"Gracie!" He shouted running into my arms.

"Hey Charlie" I said picking him up.

I looked at the door and saw mom holding Mary.

She walked over to me and smiled.

"Hi mom"

She handed me Mary as she embraced and kissed dad.

I smiled and then kissed Mary on the head.

"Hey, love birds" They turned their heads.

"I kind of have my hands full"

Dad smiled and took Charlie.

"Daddy, were you really on a dinosaur island."

"Yep" Dad said walking away.

I smiled at mom. I soon dropped it and said

"Mom, I`m sorry, I don`t know why I-"

"Grace, I`m just glad you`re safe"

"You`re sure?"

"Grace, you know I am."

"Ok"

We hugged.

"You know I wasted the ticket"

"Yep"

We then started walking into the house.

"You still think you`re friends are going to call you a liar?"

"Yep"

"No they won`t"

"Yes they will"


	9. My birthday!

Chapter 9

*1 year later*

It`s been a year since dad and I went to Isla Sorna. Today is now my 13th birthday!

After I got back from Isla Sorna, I made a few new friends now believing I was on the island. At first they only hung out with me so they could hear me tell my stories, but then I became good friends with them.

Like Owen, he was kind of cute but I didn't really care for him. But I think Claire liked him.

For my birthday, I invited Lex and Timmy since I couldn't see them for spring break. But believe me, when Lex called me the night dad and I got back; she gave me an earful about worrying her and Tim. She sounded like a nervous wreck!

So, cutting back to the present it was my first boy girl party!

We had the party in the backyard; dad promised me he wouldn't bother us while mom helped out.

Of course, I had Charlie and Mary, who was beginning to walk, stay in the house. But on occasion, they would sneak outside, but most of my friends would find them cute. That would always make Charlie run back into the house, but Mary turning into a little diva would love the attention, so mom would always take her back in.

When the party was ending, everyone going home, and mom and Lex were cleaning up. It was soon just Timmy and I.

"Hey Grace" He said.

I looked at him.

"Follow me; I want to show you something."

I nodded and followed him.

He led me into the front behind a tree.

"I have another birthday present for you." He said.

I knew what he was possibly going to do, so I didn't risk it.

But thankfully, he kissed me on the cheek.

He smiled and ran off to go with Lex.

When he found her, they left.

I danced around the house being felt like I saw an angel.

"Grace, are you ok?" Mom asked.

I nodded still having dreamy eyes.

"Did Tim kiss you?"

"Yep" I quickly snapped out of it and said "No, no he didn't!"

"You`re right, _you_ kissed him."

"No, your right _he_ kissed me"

"Was it on the lips?"

"No, it was on the cheek, now I`m thinking I`ll try and kiss him when I`m fourteen.

"Well, get ready"

I nodded and smiled.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, I guess I better tell Alan!" she said running out.

"Mom no, wait!" I shouted running after her.

She laughed.

"You promised only to tell him when I get my _first_ kiss! Not a kiss on the cheek!"

I could tell dad heard that.


End file.
